


Being Young Was Just an Adults Dream Come True… Am I Right?

by Era_Siviel



Category: Gintama
Genre: Adult Kagura, Adult Shinpachi, All of the characters might appear, Child Gintoki, Comedy, Crying Gintoki, Family Fluff, Gen, Gintoki needs a hug, Past Child Abuse, Temporary Parent Roles, this is gonna be chaotic
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-12-29
Updated: 2021-02-27
Packaged: 2021-03-11 05:13:46
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 7,074
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28399776
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Era_Siviel/pseuds/Era_Siviel
Summary: They were just doing a job at the warehouse for a client… But why is it like this every time and even more chaotic than before dammit!When the Yorozuya gets beamed by a flashlight that turns their age and mentality to up or down and, eventually memories of the past, so their friends are here to help them. Especially to a little scared Gintoki.
Comments: 22
Kudos: 73





	1. Make Sure to Be Careful to The Things The Client Wants You to Carry, You Never Know It’s Going to Be Chaotic As Hell When Someone Interrupts Your Job.

**Author's Note:**

> This is the second multi-chapter fic. There are so few of these kinds of fics so I made one. Hope you guys like it.
> 
> I do not own Gintama, the one and only gorilla do. My English is not my mother tongue, so tell me in the comments if I have grammar mistakes.

“So, our job is just carrying some big boxes to the ship. Is that correct?” Gintoki said lazily to the client. It was early in the morning when this client shows up, Gintoki thinks that it was about 6 or 7. He and Kagura were still sleeping at that hour and Shinpachi came to wake them up for the client. They’re still grumpy because of this.

“Yes, all of the workers were not free for tomorrow, so we need your help” The client said to them and desperate. His face was a bit panicky and sweaty. Do the boxes is that important? But it’s not Gintoki’s job, so he ignores the question.

“Ok. How much are you going to pay for us? I have many mouths to feed here” He said while his pinkie was on his ear, as Shinpachi gives out tea for them onto the table and drinks it and Kagura eating sukonbu.

“Oh right, I forgot about that. Then how about 100,000 yen?” Gintoki spits out the tea, Kagura chokes at her sukonbu, and Shinpachi's glasses crack, all at the same time. They can finally last a month for food. 

“Then, do you agree?” Hoping them to agree on this amount of money.

“Of course!” The kids said at the same time. This is money we’re talking about. They cannot let this opportunity go away. And Gintoki? He stopped working for a second.

“Gin-chan/san?” They look at him for what’s wrong. If Gintoki doesn’t want it, there must be a reason. “Mr.Sakata? Do you don’t like the amount?” The client said worriedly.

“Ah. No no, I was just shocked by the amount you’re giving. Are you sure spending that much money on us?” The client nods at him confidently assuring them. After that assuring, Gintoki now agrees with them.

“I’m very glad that you agreed, I don’t know what to do if you don’t, the owner will be disappointed at me if it got delayed any longer” 

“Sure Sure, when do we start?” Gintoki asks. This was an important part of the job. His sleeping pattern is going to be messed up again for sure, No one wants their sleeping pattern messed up.

“We start tomorrow morning in this hour at the cargos” Gintoki looks at the clock on his desk, ‘So, 8’ Goddammit they’re a morning person. He groaned quietly. But then again, he agrees. “Then I’ll be leaving now” They leave as Shinpachi closes the door, going back to the couch where the usual pair are lazily watching TV for the soap opera. 

He looks at Gintoki and asks. “Gin-san I don’t know you’re concerned about other people’s money” and he was kind of proud of him.

“Ha? Of course, it is, if that was the money they have left and have kids what would they feed them just to pay for us the job?” Gintoki then goes to the kitchen for his strawberry milk. Shinpachi was amused by that answer and wants to ask another question. But as he was about to say something, He saw Gintoki’s eyes were more dead than usual.

“Gin-san?” He calls out but no response, “Gin-san” He calls out again but with a light tap on the shoulder. Then Gintoki came back to normal. 

“Ah, sorry” He’s more tired than his usual tiredness and his bags were also visible.

“Gin-san are you okay?” He said in a worried tone. Then Kagura joined “Gin-chan, did you zone out again?” Shinpachi looks at her for explanation and she mouths him “later” but forgot about it after a minute passed.

“What do you mean to zone out and It’s nothing, I’m just worried for my back that’s all. You guys are young, so you don’t worry about that. And also did you see my fucking eyebags! It’s because of stress!” Gintoki said. It is not their business to this kind of worry, especially when they are happy now able to buy food from expecting money from the client.

“So, you confessed that you are now an old man with childish hobbies and eating sweets nonstop.” Kagura said teasing Gintoki that he was indeed an old man instead of a young man in his late 20s. 

“Oi! I’m not that old that needs some long-ass stick to balance their walk! Oi Shinpachi! Don’t you dare give me that cane!” He shouts. Seriously, where did he get that?

“Gin-chan! We’re going to be late for the job from a missing cat!” Kagura said and that makes Gintoki break his thoughts. “Coming” as he walked leaving the house with the kids.

*****************************

It was now the middle of the night, Shinpachi had gone home, and Kagura was now asleep. Then only Gintoki was awake, because of a nightmare again and he was gasping for air and panic but then he was comforted by Sadaharu. 

He was then wrapped up by the dog’s body. It was nice and warm. Gintoki thinks that Sadaharu was worried about him again, since the dog wakes up by him during his nightmares. Nightmares about the past. And one of those pasts right now is that no one knows but him.

Nightmares before he was Shouyo’s student, so it was a long time ago. It’s still haunting him today and desperately wanted to get rid of it, but no use at all. So, He goes to him to ease it just for a little or Sadaharu comes to calm him down, when it was too much and he can’t endure it any longer. It was the duo’s little secret by now.

He sighed, defeated and then leans onto the warm body. He was still thinking about those nightmares and just giving him headaches and more tired at this point.

He looks at Sadaharu. And unconsciously hugs him tightly, like a child who has gotten a nightmare. Sadaharu lets him be and snuggle him to assure that he’s safe. Then Gintoki sleeps throughout the night with Sadaharu.

*****************************

It was now the day of the job, the kids were so excited that they woke up at 5 even though the given time was 8, and Gintoki was grumpy about it. He needs some fresh air to clear his thoughts for a while. So, he walks outside after telling the kids that he’s going to Otose’s for a moment. He opens the door and sees Otose cleaning some glass and smoking. 

Otose looks at him as he sits down and observes him and by the looks of it, he was tired because of those bags of his. “What’s wrong?” She asks as she took another cigarette. Well in truth, she knows what he was about to say.

“It’s nothing” ‘You say that all the time when you’re troubled and not getting help’ Otose sighs. 

“You know you can talk to me” Gintoki groans. She looks at him again for a response. Typically, he says “I know” but still, it was good for him to know that there are still people around him that was willing to help out.

“I know, I just… want to forget about it” Well that’s new. If he wants to forget about it then…It’s not from the war they were talking about. Is it another tragedy? Trauma perhaps? She observes him again. But Gintoki stands up and was about to leave.

“Gintoki. Talk to me about this later” She says as she blows out her cigarette and Gintoki gives a nod then leaves.

“Gin-chan, we are leaving now! Let’s go!” Kagura said cheerfully as they go downstairs. They’re so cheerful today, possibly because of the job. But, Gintoki likes it, seeing them happy. Being young is sure is an adult’s dream. Being energetic and not care about adult problems.

“Gin-chan!” She calls him out again. Gintoki gives out a soft sigh before approaching them. “I’m coming, don’t be so loud okay? Some people are sleeping you know.” Kagura gasp and lets out a soft sorry. Gintoki smiles and pats her head then he saw Shinpachi looking at them. He wants pats too. He chuckles and pats him too. Then they now go to the designated place for the job, the cargos.

When they were finally there. They saw the client waiting for them and waving with also a load of gigantic boxes. As they give greetings, the client starts to instruct them where the boxes are heading to one of the containers and telling them that they are very valuable and fragile. Then the Yorozuya starts doing the job. Carefully, they don’t want the money to be gone. Then suddenly a young boy appeared out of nowhere.

“Hey! What are you doing with those boxes!?” The boy said heroically. Oh boy, this is going to be bad.

“Oi, what are you talking about, kid! Who the hell are you!?" Kagura said irritated. 

“Kagura calm down, he’s just a ki-“ Shinpachi said but interrupted by the boy. 

“Who do you think that I’m a kid, I’m a man and my name is not your business, you poor people!” He exclaimed. The kid has no manners at all! He’s even worse than Kagura. Kagura and Shinpachi were furious at the kid and wants to kick him in the balls. But, Gintoki stops them from doing so. He places the last box in the container safely before attempting to stop the children.

“Why didn’t you answer my question, you beggar! You guys have no manners when there is more higher-up than you! You should know your place!” What the fuck is this kid! Where the hell is his parents!? Gintoki tries not to be annoyed, but his kids were going to beat the shit out of the kid.

“Oi, you brat what are you saying some nonsense. You have no manners who are older than you” Gintoki said as he was reaching the boy. The boy screamed in panic and back off. Then he took an odd-looking flashlight out of his bag.

“Don’t you dare touch me, you demon!” As the kid flashes the flashlight, Gintoki remembers it. It was from the war. The flash has a wide range, so it’s impossible to dodge it. He immediately covers the kids for them to not touch the flash and Sadaharu was at the container and tells him to cover and don’t move. In Gintoki’s mind, he questions the kid ‘Where the hell did, he got it?’

Then Gintoki was hit in fatigue, it was painful that he was about to cry. Then heard someone it was Kagura “Gin-chan?” she was worried and Shinpachi too. But little did he know that they were fatigued also, but not as painful as his.

“I-It’s alright, don’t worry. Close your eyes ok?” Gintoki said in a forced voice. His throat was getting dry all of the sudden. When he receives a nod from the two of them, he passed out.

*****************************

The flash was visible in the city. The Shinsengumi immediately go to the area where the flash is. When the flash was gone, they saw a kid holding the flashlight and Sadaharu coming out from the container he was in, Yamazaki took care of him to calm the dog down.

“Hey kid, are you alright?” Kondo said to the boy, the boy was in a panic. Then he heard Hijikata and Sougo saying a name.

“Yorozuya/Danna!” The two immediately helps the three, but as they got closer there was something wrong.

They saw Kagura with long hair and a beautiful mature face, and Shinpachi also became mature, his jawline was defined and his body has developed muscles. The two of them became older and taller too. But there is one person the two are missing, Gintoki. His clothes were on top of the kids but his body was missing. Then the yukata moves that the two officers were surprised by it. Hijikata gently removes the cloth, they see now is a little child, A child Gintoki. They were all unconscious, so they carry them gently to the car. Seeing them, Gintoki was about 5-6 years old, and the kids were mostly about 19-21 years old. 

They will be going to question after they woke and who did this to them. But then again, this going to be chaotic as hell.


	2. Officers and Leaders Should Know How to Handle Kids, Even If One of Your Friends Turned into One

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hi, sorry for not updating fast enough. Thanks for all your kudos and comment, it makes me happy.
> 
> P.S: I use Grammarly to check the mistakes I have in the last chapter and this chapter also.

When they were now at the headquarters, Yamazaki tells the three commanders that the kids finally woke up after 2 hours when they saw them at the cargos. The four of them were nervous, thinking about ‘Did they still remember us? Did they become a different person? How the hell are they going to tell them?’. It was like meeting the father of your girlfriend for the first-time kind of feeling. When they now have the guts to open the door, they finally see the two shouting questions to each other.

“Who the fuck are you?! Why are you wearing Shinpachi?! Did you eat his 3% water and 2% garbage body?!” Kagura said, angry and confused at the man. Why is he wearing Shinpachi? Is he an impostor?

“My name is Shinpachi! And I should say the same to you! Who the fuck are you?! Why are you wearing Kagura’s clothes?! Are you a lolicon or something?!” Shinpachi was also angry and confused. To think someone wants to be like Kagura and wearing her clothes on that woman’s body.

“Haaa?! Do you think I'm dumb enough to know what Shinpachi looks like?! And for your information, my name is Kagura, and I'm not a fucking lolicon, you dumb fuck!” 

As for the two still shouting, the four standing at the door are still watching them, this is worse than they thought. Seeing them shouting and swearing at each other, makes them feel like ice. They never saw them being like this except shouting, of course without anger. Still, they need them to shut up to talk about what happened and research how to get them back to normal.

“Yorozuya” Kondou calls them out. The two immediately stop shouting and looks at them surprised. Now that they think about it, they’re not at the cargo nor home. They’re at the Shinsengumi’s headquarters. 

“Ah,” the two of them are now embarrassed that they can't let out a single word. The four sighs of relief, because they still remember them. If it wasn't, things might get pretty hard to get by.

The three commanders sit down in front of them, while Yamazaki leaves to question the kid earlier and contact the parents.

“Before we start questioning,” Hijikata said and do a “you” gesture.

“Yes Kagura, this is Shimura Shinpachi. And yes Shimura, this is Kagura” He said without their nicknames for now. It might confuse them. The two were dumbfounded and then looks at each other to say “Sorry”. Hijikata smiles at them.

“Now that the two of you settle down, we have to be quiet for now” Kondou said and the two gave a confused look. Then Sougo stands up and goes to the other bed that is nowhere near the other two beds. He gently lifts the blanket and saw a little silver child curled up and sleeping peacefully. The two kids look at them immediately to know that they think who that is. Kondou and Hijikata nod at them, that the child is Gintoki. The two try not to go to the child because come on he's so cute and innocent as hell. It was tempting and the three are also like that when they saw Gintoki curled up like that. Of course, they didn't, they’re not shotacons.

“Ahem, back to the topic,” Kondou said now in a serious voice and all of them are now sitting. The two gulps as they listen to the questions.

“What happened there Yorozuya?” 

“We were on the job by putting boxes in the container, but suddenly a kid shows up out of nowhere and shouting nonsense at us. When Gin-san tries to get him to reason with him, he suddenly pulls out a flashlight and Gin-san immediately shields us” Shinpachi explains. So, it's the kid's fault. Man, where the hell are his parents? They should be taking care of the child and teaching him to not interrupt people when they’re on the job.

“And he keeps calling us poor and calls Gin-chan a demon” Kagura adds and the three were shocked. She was pretty upset by calling them that and also Shinpachi.

“That kid sure is fucked up” Sougo finally said after a second of silence and all of them agree. No kid will ever say that to people, they’re so pure yet so evil, but not like this level of evilness.

“Next, did you feel anything when the kid flashes at you?”

“We feel a little fatigued during that flash, but we don't know about Gin-san because he was exposed by that by shielding us” Kondou smiles while Sougo finishes his notes and Hijikata examining the report by Yamazaki.

“Ok, that's all. Also, you guys have to change to a Shinsengumi uniform for now, while you guys are here” Kondou said. He brings out two uniforms, one is from Hijikata and one from Sougo. For Gintoki, they need to shop for some clothes later. “T-Thanks” the two of them said and Sougo points out the changing room outside of the room.

When they’re now gone leaving the three behind, the blanket on Gintoki moves. ‘Oh shit, he's awake now' when Hijikata was about to lift the blanket off of him, Gintoki runs to the corner of the room. Staring at them like they are some kind of serial killers.

“Gintoki?” Hijikata look at him, shock at the child. Gintoki was barely naked because of his size, his only clothing was his shirt, now oversized. Gintoki backs off again that his back was now on the corner. Hijikata knew that he doesn't remember them… and was scared.

When he moves, the child also moves. Hijikata knows where he's heading, he's pretty obvious of where he's heading to. “Sougo, close the door” Sougo immediately closes the door and that leads the child to be terrified.

“Toshi” Kondou calls him out with concern. 

“I know, I'll be gentle” He assured while still in eye contact with little Gintoki. Then the child runs to the door hoping to escape from the adults, but he fails and gets caught by Hijikata. Gintoki panics at the man and tries to escape by moving his arms and legs to get Hijikata's arm to let go. Of course, he fails as he gets exhausted. He just cries and hoping to not get hit by them.

“Hey hey, calm down, it's okay” Hijikata tries to calm him down and gently rubbing his back. After a few minutes, the cries now become soft sobs, but they think that Gintoki was still scared of them. Then Sougo goes to them and says some unexpected, especially him being a sadist and all.

“Hello there, big brothers are just here to make sure that you are alright. Okay? And if you can trust us, I will give you delicious candy for being a good boy! How's that sound?” Sougo said in a cheerful voice. The older two were very amazed. To think that Sougo has this side makes them want to tell his sister how her little brother handles kids, that be amazing for her.

Little Gintoki looks at him as Hijikata puts him down. He was pretty distracted and confused because… he doesn't know what candy was. He just tilts his head and the three of them pause and knows it immediately, ‘he doesn’t know what candy is?’. 

“Uh, A candy is a little sweet food that was made from sugar, and everyone loves candy” Kondou explains to him while Sougo brings out a lollipop from his pocket. 

“Do you want to try it?” He asks and Gintoki gives a small nod. He smiles and removes the wrapper before giving it to the child. As Gintoki taste the candy, his eyes sparkle, and continuing tasting it until he was planning to finish it. 

“Is it good?” Hijikata asks him and Gintoki nods happily. All of them were in awe at this point. Then Kondou was being such a big brother or parent to the child now, he wants to praise by patting his little head by being a good boy for trusting them. As he was about to pat the child Gintoki flinches and puts his hands on his head, ignoring the candy that was now on the floor. After seeing that reaction, they now know why he was scared of them, adults. He has been abused before, and it was so often that his little body immediately reacts when someone was touching him, even they're not intended to cause harm. It saddens and angers them at the people who hurt an innocent child.

“Ah hey, I was just patting you on the head for being a good boy to us, don't worry” Kondou said and Gintoki stares at him and was hesitating to remove his hands from his head, but removes them anyway. Kondou smiles and starts to pat until he was now caressing the child. Gintoki flinches at first but now he likes it and gives a face of relaxation. They smile at him just as a parent would do when their child relaxes.

Then after a few minutes, Kagura and Shinpachi enter the room, now wearing the uniform. They immediately see Gintoki getting pats by Kondou. They're jealous, literally jealous and Hijikata sees that.

“Do you want to hold him?” He asks them, and the two aggressively nodded immediately. He chuckles and taps Gintoki on his shoulder. The child looks at him, He points at the two who were now sitting behaved against them, waiting for the child to go to them.

“Don't worry, they're not going to harm you” Hijikata assures him to go to them. Gintoki gulps and started slowly walking to them. He was now against Kagura, who was still sitting behaved. The child looks at her and was astonished by her red hair and blue eyes. Kagura cannot help to just squeeze the child because of his cuteness.

“Hug?” She asks as he opens her arms for a hug. Gintoki flinches a little then proceeds to get closer to her and hugs her. Snuggling in her arms, because of her warm temperature. But Shinpachi on the other hand was confused, because of Gintoki's innocent action to Kagura and the commanders being a parent to him.

“Hijikata-san, why is Gin-san acting like that?” He asks and Hijikata looks at him. 

“He doesn't remember us and was frightened” He replies and the two were stunned. Now all they think about is going to beat the shit out of the kid while they see him. 

“Oi, I know your planning to beat the kid, but calm down before we see the brat. Gintoki will be scared of you” He stops their thinking and the two made boos for ruining their plan. Hijikata face palms and stares at Gintoki who was now again asleep.

“You sure calmed him down China”

“Of course, I’m well-liked by children” Kagura said confidently. But the others think the opposite, they didn’t tell her that though.

“Back on topic, does anyone know Gintoki's childhood?” Kondou asks. All of them shake their heads. 

“Gin-san doesn't want to talk about it” Shinpachi sadly said. ‘It must be so traumatic for him' The officers thought.

“If we don't know Danna's childhood then, who else was with him during that time?” Sougo said. Then Kagura made an “aah” sound, all of them look at her.

“It’s Zura” She said and Shinpachi also made an “aah” sound. The officers were so confused by them.

“Wait, what is this going to do with a wig!?” Hijikata said and Shinpachi explains it to them.

“Zura is Katsura-san” 

“What?” Shinpachi sighs at them.

“Zura is Katsura, Katsura Kotarou” Shinpachi said again. ‘Oh, hell no!’ Hijikata thinks, why is Gintoki always have ties with criminals?!

“Then can we meet him?” Kondo asks.

“Kondou-san!” “You always fight when you guys see each other, you know” Hijikata calls him out and Kagura interrupts him. 

“Toshi, this is only just once for us. We have to help the Yorozuya back to normal, but for now, we have to get Gin-san to be comfortable and get some clues while we’re at it.” Kondo assures him and looks at Kagura.

“We're going to try not to fight him for now” He adds and the kids smile at him.

Then someone knocks on the door and opens it. It's Yamazaki and also Sadaharu behind him. 

“Commanders, the boy's parent is here” He said and Sadaharu comes to Kagura and Shinpachi wagging his tail and licking them for how he was relieved that they’re okay.

“We’re on it, Yorozuya you have to come with us to listen to what the boy has to say” Hijikata said and the Yorozuya follows while Gintoki is in Kagura's arms.


	3. Children Needs to Go to the Hospital When There is Something Wrong Especially from Parental Instinct

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Finally! I have free time now! Hope you guys like this update!

As they were walking to meet the kid, Kagura was uneasy as she carried Gintoki. She feels that she was carrying a feather. ‘Is he this light?’ she thinks.

“Kagura, What's wrong?” Shinpachi suddenly said to her as he feels her uneasiness, the officers also stop walking. ‘Is it about Gintoki?’ 

“Ah, it's just, was Gin-chan this light than the average weight of a kid, or is it just me?” All of them widen their eyes.

“Can I hold him for a bit?” Kagura nods and Shinpachi carries Gintoki gently and inspects his body lightly. He was shocked at the weight that it like he was carrying a feather and his body was almost like bones when he touches it further…and burning. He has a fever now. Shit.

“Kondou-san, can we go to the hospital? Like right now?” Shinpachi said not to panic. “Gin-chan?” as Kagura sees Gintoki having difficulty breathing. The officers see that as well.

“Toshi, Sougo, go with them to the hospital using the car. I and Yamazaki will handle the kid, go now!” The two officers immediately get the car and the Yorozuya enters and Sadaharu following behind them. Rushing to the crowd with the help of a siren, they were able to get there fast. 

The nurses immediately assist them and take the child to the ER. The ones left behind were calming them down, especially the two Yorozuya and the dog.

“Is he going to be okay right? He's not going to die right?” Kagura said panicky to the nurse. 

“We are doing our best as we can, so please calm down” The nurse said in a calming tone. After many minutes of the nurse getting them to calm down, they were able to calm down a bit and they’re now all thinking. Not only Gintoki lost his memories, but even his health became weak also. Is this the work of that fucking flashlight? How much more does that make to make the situation more dangerous.

“Please tell us immediately when his condition was now okay” Hijikata said and the nurse nods at him.

“Of course, then I will get you guys a drink as you wait okay?” All of them nod and sit down as the nurse went to get them a drink.

“Fucking hell. China, Glasses I'm going with you to beat the kid. You know I have a bazooka right here” Sougo said as he brings his bazooka out of nowhere.

“Sure, the more the merrier right Kagura?” Shinpachi said holding his bokuto on his side. Kagura agrees as she was preparing her umbrella and swinging it in full force.

All of them were on the verge of rage. Thinking of how many methods. What can they do, to make that boy suffer? The people who were close to them were staring at them in fear. 

Then suddenly the three were hit by the head by someone. Who you may ask? It’s Hijikata of course, the only adult in the group of youngsters.

“Can you guys lower your weapons! We’re at the fucking hospital! A HOSPITAL! With patients and children you idiots!” Hijikata shouts in a whisper as the three were rubbing their skulls to soothe out the pain. 

“Mama, what is that on Mr.Officer's shoulder?” A child said pointing at Sougo with his bazooka in hand. The mother looks at them and Hijikata immediately covers Sougo and signal to put away the bazooka.

“I-It’s a toy! Yeah, a toy. A Re~ally big one!” Hijikata said. Panicking inside and guests observing them intensely. Hijikata was slowly sweating like a madman, hoping for the child and the guests to believe in them.

“Wo~w, Mama can I have that for Christmas? Please~” The child said amused by the toy and the mother looks at Hijikata to do something. Hijikata going to be so much stress right now and gives the youngsters one more whack on the head after this.

“It's a special edition kind of toy, a-and can only buy from far away. Also, it was only chosen by sellers.” He said to the child and was saddens by it. Please kill me now. 

“Oh, is that so then you're really lucky to have it, and someday I will have that too” The child said smiling. The mother sighs of relief and tells the child that they have to go now. “Bye-bye Mr. Officer” waving as they exit through the hospital and guests were now doing their own business.

F-Finally. Hijikata sighs as he calms down and looks at the youngsters who were sitting behaved and weapons sheathed.

“Thank God, you’re behaving yourselves right now or else I will whack you guys in the head one more time” All of them were staring at each other for a whole minute and finally gives out a “Sorry”. Also, with Sougo mumbling “I hope you die of stress Hijikata”.

“I fucking heard that you dipshit” And they were sitting there waiting.

The nurse came back with their drinks and one more person. A male with black long hair disguised as a nurse, a female one at that. All of them instantly knew who that is.

“Zura!” Kagura calls him out as the others give thanks to the nurse and make the disguised nurse was startled. He looks at them “It’s not Zura, It's Katsura”. Yep, same old Zura. As Katsura looks at the two Yorozuya, his widen and shock.

“Leader? Shinpachi?” They nod at him. Katsura stopped working for a second there. “Eh? Wait, how? What?” He was confused now. The last he saw them were kids and short, and now Shinpachi was taller than him and Gintoki, and Kagura was about Takasugi's height. Also, they have matured so much. What the fuck?

Then he saw the Shinsengumi the Vice Commander and the First Captain. As he was about to flee from them. Hijikata immediately talks.

“We’re not here to pick a fight, we need you right now” Katsura stops and faces him. “Why would the Vice Commander need help from a Joui?” Hijikata groans. Me either you know. 

“It's about Gintoki and also them” Sougo said as he faces the Yorozuya about the problem they're facing right now. Katsura made an “oh” sound and was now able to follow some of it.

“Then how did you guys get to that state?” Katsura questions but also, he thinks it was familiar, from the war. But he can't recall because so many were happening during that time.

“We were flashed by a flashlight while working from a kid” Shinpachi answers. Eh? A flashlight? Wait a minute. That thing?! 

“Where is it?! Did you confiscate it?!” Katsura questions them desperately. To think that thing still exists, we're definitely in deep trouble.

“Katsura do you know about the flashlight?” Hijikata said as he looks at him with wide eyes Katsura nods. Thank God, there's some progress about that flashlight.

“So, did you confiscate it or what?”

“Yes, we confiscate it, but we really can't talk about this right now. There are people and have to wait for Kondou to discuss this”

“There’s no need” a voice said as they walk towards them. It was Kondou and Yamazaki beside him.

“Gorilla!” Kagura calls him. *Sigh* Calling me a gorilla again. “Kondou-san, how was did it go?” Shinpachi asks.

As Kondou was about to say something, they were called by the same nurse earlier and in an instant, they tensed. 

“Officers, you can visit him now. I will lead you to the room” they said. All of them except Katsura sighed with relief.

As they were walking towards the room, Katsura taps Hijikata's shoulder and looks at him with confusion. “Who are we visiting?” He asks in a whisper. Oh right, he doesn't know about what happened to Gintoki. “It’s Gintoki” Katsura tensed. Of course, why would the kids be here and looking like that. What an idiot. He clenches his fists and gulps because of anxiety.

When they were now there, they stop as the doctor comes out of the room.

“Oh, are you guys the guardians for the child?” The doctor said to them. All of them nod nervously and the doctor smiles.

“The child is okay now, no worries. It’s just a bad cold” 

“But his breathing became abnormal earlier” Shinpachi said to them.

“That’s normal for someone having a bad fever. Also, I may have a few questions for you, so we’re going inside the room for this” 

As they enter the room, they saw Gintoki laying on the bed sleeping comfortably and with a towel on his forehead. All of them sigh in relief and sits on the nearby couches.

“Now all of us are settled now, I will start the questions. One, does he have parents?” Does he? He never talks about it. Even his childhood friends don’t know. The doctor can see their faces saddens.

“I’ll take that as a no then. Second, does he get scared or panicking when you get too close or touching him?” 

“Yes, but he eventually gets comfortable to us” Kondou said and Katsura looks at him with wide eyes. He doesn’t remember Gintoki having these cases. Does Sensei know this? Or doesn't? Shit. Hijikata and Kondou knew what he was thinking about. How come a childhood friend doesn’t know about your trauma. Is it because he doesn’t want them to think differently about him and petty him because of this? 

“Is that so? That’s good” the doctor sighs of relief knowing the child was comfortable with this lot.

“Wait, how do you know about this?” Sougo questions them.

“Well, he woke up when we were about to check his temperature and lay a damp towel over his forehead. Things got harder when he cried and panicked” Oh Gintoki. To think his interaction with strangers was this difficult. Fuck those adults.

“Okay, this is enough. I think it's best for him at your care since he was comfortable with your presence after we check up on him and giving some medicine” All of them smile brightly that they can take Gintoki home rather than stuck in the hospital full of strangers. The doctor chuckles at them and proceeds to do a check-up and excuse themselves to pick up the medicine for Gintoki.

After they left, Gintoki slowly wakes up and lets out a groan. All of them look at the bed and immediately runs to it.

“Hey Gin-san, thank goodness you wake up.” Gintoki saw Shinpachi first, and he raises his arms to be picked up as he sobs from the fever. 

“Hey, what's wrong?! Are you hurting?!” Shinpachi panics at the child’s sobs. He gently picks him up and starts rubbing his back. Gintoki grabs his clothes tightly and intends to not let him go.

“There, there, it's alright, we're here” Kagura was right behind them and facing Gintoki’s crying face. After some thinking of how to calm him down, she makes a bunch of funny faces. Children always likes that. Then Gintoki calms down and softly laughing.

“There, he’s laughing” Kagura said, proud of herself for Gintoki laughing.

Hearing the child makes their heart flutter. 

“Umm, Shinpachi, can I see him?” Katsura asks. Oh right, Gintoki’s memory. Of course, they didn’t forget that Gintoki is an adult… maybe.

“Of course,” Shinpachi taps Gintoki’s back and looks at him questionably. 

“Gin-san, do you know him?” Gintoki then looks at Katsura. All of them were nervous right now if he knows him that will be easier, if it’s not, it will be–. Gintoki shakes his head as a no. Oh, shit.

“N-Not even one bit?” Kagura asks. Gintoki shakes his head again.

“Do you know the name Shouyo? Yoshida Shouyo?” Katsura asks, slightly approaching him. Gintoki looks at him again, now seeing his eyes full of worry. But he doesn’t know and that makes him scared.

“I-I’m sorry, Gin d-doesn’t k-know…I-I’m sorry” Did he just talk? Not to mention it, he apologizes. All of them widen their eyes from shock “*sobs* p-please don’t hit Gin I-I’m sorry” Ah, he cried. Does he just say don't hit him? Shit.

“Ah, it's okay, it's okay, and I’m not going to hit you. Do you want something to eat? I will buy it for you, okay? Here’s an Elizabeth plushy for you, don't cry” Katsura panics at the crying child. Is he going to hate me? Children always love me… maybe not? Then as he hands out the plushy, Gintoki slowly stops crying and reaches out for the plushy. Katsura loves that toy because of Elizabeth, but it's not his anymore. Oh well.

Gintoki lay his head and hugs on the plushy. 

“Do you like it?” Katsura asks him and Gintoki nods. Phew.

“Oh, you're awake now little one” the doctor said as they enter the room. Gintoki hides on Shinpachi's body, hoping not to be seen.

“Eh? Gin-san, what's wrong?” Shinpachi said confused. The doctor chuckles at the boy’s action. 

“Don’t worry, kids often hate getting to the doctor because of check-ups” the doctor said cheerfully.

“Officer, here are his medicines. Be sure he drinks it twice a day and eats regularly and healthy. Understand? Or else.” said in an almost menacing tone as they hand over a little bag of medicines to Hijikata.

“Uhh…Yes” Hijikata said awkwardly. Man, Doctors are scary sometimes. Hijikata looks at Gintoki getting cozy on Shinpachi. He sighs as he was thinking about his adult personality and child personality. Are they really the same person? It's too much of a gap. 

“Oh wait, the bill” Hijikata said as he looks at the doctor. 

“It's already paid now” they said and Hijikata and also the kids were now confused. 

“Ah sorry, the client you were assigned to was the one who paid it and gave additional money for your job” Kondou said as he gives a thick envelope to Kagura. As she opens it, she saw 500,000 yen. The two Yorozuya stop working for a second and in that instant Shinpachi's glasses broke completely making Gintoki startled, but he was gently picked up by Katsura and he was pretty comfortable with him, even though this is his first meeting him as a child.

“Oi! Shinpachi don't die in front of Gin-chan!” Kagura said grabbing his shoulders and shaking him. But she was also not in her senses.

“5-500,000 yen. Heh, t-then that makes up of o-our food and rent. Heh…heh” Ah, Shinpachi’s gone. “Pachi!!” Kagura calls him out loud to go back to his body.

As they were ridiculously broken right now, the others and Sadaharu were just watching them blankly. Yep, they’re still the same kids from Yorozuya.

“Uhm, Kondou-san, what about the kid?” Hijikata asks him. Because he was thinking about if these three kids and also the dog saw him. He’s doomed for sure. 

“Hm? Oh, they were fined and confined him at his home as punishment for using an illegal technology. If he was not confined-” Kondou leans to Hijikata’s ear. “He will be doomed if he was seen by Gintoki’s kids and also Sougo. Then he will be chewed by their dog.” Hijikata looks at him in the eye that he did not just say that. But, Kondou nods. Well, the kid’s going to have nightmares for sure. He sighs at this chaotic people.

Minutes after, Shinpachi came back to life and Kagura finally came to her senses. The two calm down.

“Welcome back you two, that must have been a shock” the doctor said to them chuckling.

“Ah, yes.” the two of them said.

“Now that our little child over here has his check-up and medicine. You can go home now” Well, that’s a relief. 

“Thank you very much for treating him” All of them said thankfully. 

“You’re welcome… Be sure to take his medicine, okay?” The doctor smiles and caress Gintoki’s head. They nod to what they said. Then they go through the exit to go home, specifically to the Yorozuya’s.

As they were now outside of the hospital, someone was rumbling out loud. Everyone was still and looking at each other who was rumbling. Then they rumbled again, but it was clear now. It was Gintoki. But he was embarrassed now and hid his face on his plushy.

“Do you want something to eat?” Katsura asks still holding him from earlier. Gintoki nods.

“Then we go for a restaurant at the district, as we all are hungry and it’s lunch too” Kondou said looking at Gintoki with a smile. Then Gintoki smiles back at him almost too cutely as well.

“Off we go!!!” Kagura said as she jumps on Sadaharu. Gintoki wants to ride Sadaharu too and Kagura sees that. 

“You can ride with me, Gin-chan” She lifts him up put him in front of her. Gintoki’s eyes sparkles with excitement. All of them can’t oppose that.

“Kagura be careful with him and Gin-san you can grab on Sadaharu to be sure you don’t fall off” 

“Of course, I’ll be careful” Kagura said and Gintoki nods excitedly.

“Okay” Ah, he’s so cute. All of them were awed by him by now. 

“Then, Gin-chan off we go~!!” Then they dash and also carefully go to the district. As the others by car.

“What a chaotic event today” Kondou said.

“You betcha” All of them said laughing. Then off they go after Kagura and Gintoki.


End file.
